Destiny Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders] Adam has a friend with many secrets. When the Defender's lives are being pushed to the edge by the infinis soldiers, can his secrets save them? They find out that his secrets could affect all of them. There will be twists and turns, romance and some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Theresa is not in this. Or not yet anyways. I own nothing. Adam is with them. Check my other stories about Theresa first. This is not part of the sequel. Kara and Rion are not there because... Um there sick? Athletes foot? Traveling a forest? Too young? They are on a date? Nah Erik would never let that happen. He would tell you to REVIEW though.

"Whose there?"

"Calm down Adam it's probably someone trying to catch you. Did you lose a bet again and ran away?"

"Nope I haven't for ages. Now that you mention it, remind me to place a bet sometime soon."

"Sure" Adam was talking to one of his pals. He wasn't a defender, he was kinda a theft like himself. Atticus doesn't do it often anymore. They grew up together stealing things together. In fact, Atticus saved his life. They did it to survive the harsh world. Even though they both learned using experience, Atticus was better than him.

"I'm serious this time. Did you hear that?"

"Yup, something or someone is following us."

"Just keep an eye out. I don't like when handcuffs are too small and there's no other size."

"Always joking, even when your life is in danger."

"Hey you gotta look on the bright side of things. I mean..."

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Seth why are you trying to scare me?" Adam was lying on the floor with Seth standing I'm front of him.

"I just thought it would be funny"

"Where are the others?"

"In the trees" Adam looked around and noticed human figures.

"You know I'm gonna get you for this right?"

"I know, but it be worth it." Atticus pulled Adam up.

"Seth I thought you said you'd show us something funny, not scare Adam."

"Mel this is funny."

"I'll have a talk with you when we get back to camp. Adam would you like to come with us? Erik made soup."

"Sure I'm starved."

"Well have fun in your family reunion. We will talk about it later." As he walked away, he was stopped by the sound of Erik's voice.

"You could come with us too."

"Yea come with us."

"Adam you know how I..."

"Just come."

"Fine" At camp they ate their soup and talked. Everyone talked except for Atticus. Then they all went to sleep.

"Hey" Atticus opened his eyes to see Mel standing in front of him. It was still dark and everyone was still asleep.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering why you didn't talk at the campfire"

"I like to keep things to myself and my friends."

"We are the Di-gata defenders, you can trust us."

"I know you guys are heroes, but I don't give my trust to people so easily like Adam."

Mel found it awkward that she was talking to him. She didn't even know his name. That's how to start a topic, ask his name. If he would even tell her it. Atticus, that was the name. She remembered Adam saying it. Atticus? Theresa knew that person, she said they were best friends.

"Well who do you trust? I think Theresa would trust us. I mean she is a defender too."

"Wait Theresa is a defender?"

"Yea"

"Was she brave, kind and beautiful?"

"Yes" She found it odd that Atticus said that. Then she remembered Theresa saying that she thought Atticus had a crush on her. No wonder, Atticus likes Theresa. Erik is not going to like that.

"Well I think we talked enough. Theres only a few more hours till sunrise, you should get some sleep."

He closed his eyes and continued to lean against the tree. She walked to her sleeping bag and crawled in.

After that conversation, Melosa decided to look closer in to him. She looked at his clothing first. He wore a leather vest with a long sleeve underneath. Some pants and shoes. He had some bows and arrows on his back that sometimes disappear. His skin was white and smooth. Atticus wore a hat that practically covered his hair. He could be bald for all she knew. Something about the blue eyes told her he wasn't.

* * *

A/N: His clothes looks like robin hood. That's who I base him off of. A 14 year old robin hood

* * *

"Wake up everyone." Erik was woken by Seth. He was in the centre of a clearing in the forest being carried by Malco.

"Give us the nova stone if you want him to live." Of course Malco didn't speak. Flinch stepped out from behind. Malco squeezed Seth's throat. As he was gasping for air, an arrow shot into Malco's hand forcing him to release Seth. As he fell to the ground he saw Atticus pulling another arrow. This arrow shot right beside Malco's and Flinch's head.

"Leave or the next one won't miss." Flinch being the coward he was, got the portal opened and walked in.

"Malco let's get out of here." was the last words he said before his entire body was through.

"Grrr" Malco didn't like Flinch much. He was a scary cat, he didn't fight for who or what he believed in. Being alive the next day was his goals. Malco knew he had to get the nova stone, but the arrow was aimed and ready. He decided if he regretted it, he would kill Flinch and walked into the portal. As it was about to close, another arrow shot out at his foot. He collapsed making a giant shake in the floor.

"That was great Atticus."

"Yea" Mel jabbed an elbow into Seth, causing him to say a proper thank you for saving my life.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Yup that's my pal. Anyways I'm gonna place a bet. Come with?"

"Nah. As interesting as it is to see you be chased around, I have something else to do. So I'll be leaving as well."

"Bye, I guess we should be on our way as well."

"Yea, knowing that Malco could come out of nowhere again doesn't make me feel good." The defenders continued their trip.

"How long has it been Erik, I feel like we've been traveling forever."

"We are almost there, then you can eat." On their way, the map had been torn apart by the desert winds. Erik was using a new invention of his.

"Here we are" They looked down at a city. There was people wearing turbans walking on the sand.

"Hey why is there a group of people chasing that person?" Mel looked at the figure. It looked like Atticus. The same vest, pants, hat. She needed to draw attention away from him.

"Let's go I'm hungry. It probably a scum that stole something."

"Yay"

"Seth are you sure?" They were already gone before they could hear what he said. As they left the town, they heard some sounds. As they walked closer, they saw Atticus shooting his arrows in the middle of his targets, meters away. There they found out Atticus was an amazing archer.

"Nice shot"

"Whose there?" Him voice was dead serious.

"It's just us."

"Oh Seth you startled me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Adam he said he would meet me here."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not Adam." They turned around to see a familiar face.

"Theresa! You're back" She ran to hug Mel.

"Hey what's up guys?" They all had a group hug to welcome Theresa.

"Atticus why are you here?" She blushed a little, but only Atticus and Melosa could see.

"Adam told me. Anyways I'm going to check over there for him." When he walked a few meters away, Adam came in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here. Especially not Theresa. Theresa have you seen Atticus?"

"He just went that way a few minutes ago. I'll go get him." The moment she started walking, a huge net fell on top of them. Infinis soldiers came out from behind the trees. With General Rube commanding them.

"I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing and I am excited about this too. Nothing will stop me from writing this... Pizza Time! See ya later

Mmm that was good pepperoni pizza. Back to the story. I own nothing and did Atticus report them? Or not? Read this chapter to find out. REVIEW!

* * *

"When I get my stone I'll..."

"Seth stop it's not going to help"

"Mel nothing thing is going to help us now. Erik got a plan?"

"Not one single one Adam. These cells are monitored, heat and motion detected." They were thrown into two cells facing each other. The boys in one and the girls in the other.

"If any of that change, the alarms will go off."

"Anyone have some spare stones?" Nobody replied to Theresa's question, yet she already knew the answer.

"This is all Atticus's fault. I'm pretty sure he did this."

"Erik he wouldn't do that. He's one of my closest friends. I know that he may look evil, but there's good in him. He wouldn't do this. Even if he did, he has his reasons."

"Don't you find it odd that he walked away and we got caught? Not even a little suspisious?"

"Theresa Erik has a point you know. Even if you guys were more than friends, or really close friends, how do you know he didn't do it?" Hearing that made Erik and Melosa feel a little queezy.

"You see, Seth understands me. How well do you even know the guy?"

"Erik I have to side with Theresa on this one. He is my best pal. I would know if he was and he would have told me. Theresa might not know him as well, but he and I grew up together."

"Even Adam agrees with me." By that time, they were yelling at each other.

"Prisoners shut up!" A guard came down the hallway.

"Sorry sir. We will try to keep our noise level down."

"You better" He walked back down the hallway to his chair.

"Mel what do you think? You haven't spoken all this time."

"Both sides have a right to believe what they do. I just don't know."

"We will leave it at that, let's all get some sleep." Everyone soon fell asleep from all that happened today. In the morning, Theresa and Melosa was the first to wake up.

"Theresa, yesterday I saw Atticus being chase because he stole something. Was it really him?"

"I wouldn't be shocked if it was him. You see, he steals from the rich to give to the poor."

"Why do you believe he didn't do it and he will come back?"

"Last time I saw him, I was injured. He took care of me till I got better. One night he took me outside under the starry sky and told me something. He said faith is the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase. He told me to always keep that in mind."

"That's why you believe in him so much? You do know that this is enemy territory. So if he does come, it will be hard to free all of us."

"Have you seen his spells yet?"

"Nope, I have only seen him shoot his arrows"

"Were they enchanted?"

"I don't think so"

"If you saw him in battle you would understand." There was a thumping sound that woke them all up. It was the sound of people stomping at the same time. A group of soldiers were lead by General Rube. There were double the amount of soldiers than defenders. Also they were twice the size. Each had a gun with them, the odds were not in the defender's favor. They wouldn't win if they fought with their hands.

"Let's go, death awaits you."

"You want to kill us?"

"Seth is it? Brackus has told me of you. It is not me who wants you dead, I am simply following orders. It is Brackus who wants to see your bodies lifeless."

They all knew what was going to happen. They would find a way to kill them. There was no hope. They entered another room on another floor. It was an arena. There were thousands of people. Some who paid to see this and others who were forced to. They were all still handcuffed. At the end of the arena, there were metal bars holding back a monster. If that didn't kill them, there were guards behind them in a safer area ready to shoot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the moment you've all been waiting for. The Di-gata defenders vs a beast we have captured. It is wild and uncontrollable. Here it is."

The gates slowly opened. Before the monster could come out, a rope came through the hole in the roof. Atticus was swing upside down, cling on with his feet. He shoot five arrows right at the guards. They all got their targets and turned them to ice before they could pull it out.

"Arctic winds!" Cold winds came and blew guards that were approaching backward. He shot some more arrows at guards that could withstand the wind.

"Aurora lights!" Some spirits that were green, pick, blue and purple came and pushed the angry crowds back.

"Crystallize!" That froze the handcuffs and they broke. He threw the defender's stones to them.

"You know I've had enough of this, Avalanche. A gigantic pile of snow came down and served as shields. Nobody could break them. Atticus jumped down and landed on his feet.

"Anybody miss me?" He had a grin on his face knowing that he saved five lives. Theresa was the first to hug him. After they let go of each other, Atticus pulled out his bow and arrows again. He pointed them at General Rube who managed to get a hold of Melosa. He was holding a knife right next to her neck.

"Put the bow and stones down. No sudden movements, or she will meet her doom." They all dropped their stones and Atticus's bow disappeared.

"Take me instead. I mean look around I was the one who did all this. I will make a trade, me for her, deal?" He slowly walked towards him.

"What are you doing Atticus?" Seth didn't get his reply, only a shush. Adam and Theresa knew something. They were both smiling not saying a thing. Seth didn't have time to ask, all he could do is watch.

"Deal." The general threw Mel to Adam and grabbed Atticus.

"Now make a way out of here."

"I don't think so." Atticus took in a big breath. A puff of white cloud came out. His hand glowed blue like his eyes. He touched the general and he froze. You couldn't even see him anymore, it looked like a life size sculpture. Adam and Theresa both laughed because they knew he was going to do that.

"Eeeek" There laugh was interrupted by the creek when the gate opened fully for the monster to come out.

"Everyone get your stones ready"

"Stop Seth. It's my guardian." Out came a polar bear. It looked pretty normal, but was very big.

"So how do we get out of here?"

"It's to crowded for Lock to fly."

"Robotus can only carry a few so we will have to take turns."

"Actually Hunter can take the others. Hunter is the name of my guardian by the way."

"How does it have wings or something?"

"Nope it doesn't Erik."

"Then how will it go up? That defies the laws of gravity." He looked at the exit that was about a kilometer away.

"Wanna find out?"

"Sure first one to the top wins."

"Who goes on whose?"

"I think after all this excitement, I'll go on Erik's"

"Yea I'm gonna go on Erik's."

"Alright, Adam and Theresa on Robotus. Mel and Seth on Hunter."

"You guys should hold on tight,ask Theresa or Adam if you don't believe me."

"Trust us, we would know from past experiences."

"I'm gonna listen to them." Seth hugged Mel, who was hugging Atticus.

"Three, two, one. GO!" They raced off. Robotus started flying and was ahead. Hunter's claws popped out and jumped on the walls. Left, right, left, right. Gravity didn't even affect Hunter because he was going so fast. Also the claws grabbed in the wall. Soon the bear caught up to the robot. They were half way there.

"What the heck?" Erik said as the bear passed him. Getting high and higher off the ground, Mel and Seth held onto each other tighter. In the end, Hunter made it through the hole before Robotus.

"That is something I have never tried. Guess you learn something new everyday."

"Mel I'm not sure I want to do that again." Seth was walking around like he was drunken. There were doubles of what he saw.

"Erik looks like my buddy Atticus taught you a lesson in physics." They prepared for the evenings and sat on logs.

"Atticus how did you cast ice without stones? Are you a wizard of Yan?"

"Bingo, but I'm probably the last one out there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. Last time:

"Atticus how did you cast ice without stones? Are you a wizard of Yan?"

"Bingo, but I'm probably the last one out there.

* * *

"Really?"

"Theresa can I borrow the device?" He caught it and took out Professor Alnar's stone and inserted another one. It had Yan sigils all over it.

"You see, the wizards choose a few of us kids to be sent away. They gave a stone to each of us a stone like this. We were suppose to find each other. I used the stones to find the others. Some died before I could get to them. We met up and rebuilt a secret HQ. There aren't much of us though"

"Well what happened when you guys met up?"

"They said that there was still someone out there that we didn't find. So when I was young, I travelled RaDos looking for the last of us. I'm still searching today."

"You can stop your search then."

"What do you mean Seth?"

"Mel happened to be a wizard."

"Indeed she is the last one." They all looked at the device to see a hologram.

"Atticus you have done well. Melosa you must go with Atticus back to the HQ."

"What? Mel has to go?"

"Yes. Only for a while."

"I accept."

"What?"

"This is part of my destiny. Not only am I a defender, I am also a wizard." The hologram disappeared as Atticus took out the stone.

"Mel are you sure?"

"Seth I have faith in what I'm doing."

"When are we leaving?"

"Adam we aren't going anywhere. Only me and Atticus can go."

"What do we do?"

"Continue fighting crime." When they woke up, Mel and Atticus separated from the group.

"Since Mel and Atticus is gone, I'm not staying anymore. See ya."

* * *

With Atticus and Melosa...

"Atticus how long will it take?"

"If we ride hunter, it will only be a few hours" He summoned Hunter and climbed on him. Melosa climbed on with the help of Atticus. She placed her hands around Atticus and found that he was muscular. Time pasted fast as she fell asleep leaning on his back.

"We are here" She woke up seeing nothing but dust and rubble.

"Where is it?" He walked towards a hole in the ground and placed a Yan stone in it. A flight of stairs showed itself. It lead underground.

"After you." Atticus bowed down and gestured Melosa to go ahead.

"Thank you" After he went in, the door closed. It was pitch black. Melosa was afraid to move. She didn't know where to go and where Atticus went.

"Atticus? Where are you?" His glowing blue eyes turned around and looked at Mel.

"I though you were in front of me. You can't see can you?"

"Nope."

"Here I'll carry you. I guess you haven't trained with your powers much." Still being unable to see, Mel felt herself being lifted. When she looked up, her eyes met Atticus's eyes. They looked at each other. She wasn't sure if they were still moving or if he was smiling. However she knew she was and that he saw.

"Atticus, how much others are there?"

"There's me, you, and three other little kids. Two are girls and ones a boy."

"You left them alone?"

"I had to. Maybe I wouldn't have to so long if you were easier to find." Soon there was a bright light at the end if the path. Mel felt that it happened to quickly. She wished he would walk slower or the path was longer. In the light, her eyes still had to adjust to the light. Eventually she got her vision back. She was still being carried by Atticus in a big opened space.

"You can put me down now."

"Oh right" She was sure he enjoyed the moment as well. Why did I have to ruin it? Idiot! She hoped when they left, they could do it again. As she walked, she slipped in a piece of ice on the floor. She was waiting for the hard floor to stop her, but was caught by Atticus. She was centimeters from the floor and Atticus was centimeters away from her face.

"Who dare enters?" Immediately Melosa could tell that it was a little boy trying to disguise his voice.

"Theodore you know it's me."

"Whose me? I have never heard of a person named me."

"It's Atticus."

"How do I know it is you? Whose that with you?" Before Atticus could answer there was a little girl's voice.

"What are you doing? Let's go down already."

"Yea who knows, he might leave us alone again."

"Good point" There was the sound of footprints. Three kids ran up to Atticus and hugged him. The little boy had blue hair. It was the shade of Mel's and Seth's combined.

"Whose this, your girlfriend?" It was the older if the two girls that asked. She reminded Mel of Kara. They both had orange hair and seemed as curious.

"No. This is Melosa. Mel for short. She is the last of us. This is Theodore" He pointed at the boy that was about 8.

"Tesa" pointing at the older girl who was about 11 years old.

"and Melody" pointing at the other one who was 9.

"Now who would like to show Mel around? All of you guys? Sure." In a way Atticus forced them to in a nice way. Maybe he didn't like her after all. When they started walking, Atticus followed.

"Weren't we showing her around, since we all wanted to? Why are you coming?"

"Remember last time? We are not letting that happen again and I can't trust one of you to be in charge." He looked at some broken statues in the hallway.

"Let's just hope I can repair them." They walked around. Eventually Mel stopped listening because she lost track. She just admired the architect. Erik would have loved it. Erik, she had to tell them she made it thee safe and sound. As if they heard her thoughts the tour stopped.

"Mel this is your room. I'll be right across from you. Ask me if you need help. We should all take a rest. I'll tell you when it's dinner time." The little kids scattered off into their rooms.

"You should probably tell them you're here." He took off his hat and brushed his hand through it. Then he wore his hat again. For the first time, Mel saw his hair. It was dirty blonde, which is brown and blonde hair together. He walk to the kitchen.

She went into her room and it was prettier than the one at the dojo. There was a giant Yan sigil on top of the bed. There was a desk, closet and night stand. She walked over to the desk and sat down. She found it comfortable.

"Hello? Is this thing working?"

"Mel I hear you loud and clear."

"Hey Erik, I just wanted to say I'm at the HQ safe and sound. No need to worry about me." They talked and talked until dinner time.

"Hey I gotta go, it's dinner time. Bye" She closed down the device and walked into the dining room. There was a rectangular table with plates of food on it.

"Okay let's eat." At the end of dinner, they all were stuffed with food. She had to admit that the food Atticus cooked was amazing.

Not knowing where to go, Melosa went to the training ground and watched the Theodore battle Melody. She didn't pay much attention. She spent her time looking at Atticus, wondering what other secrets or things about him she didn't know. What other way then to look in his room.

"The battles over. I'm going to fix broken things, so what broke? Confess now, it will be better than me finding out and getting mad." She never knew he could get mad. He was always calm and relaxed. Soon a huge list was formed.

"They break all this in a year? That's pretty impressive."

"A year? Mel I just left them a few weeks ago."

"Weeks?"

"If I left them alone for years, they'd be buried in their own destruction by now." With the kids playing, Atticus fixing stuff and not wanting to wake the defenders, she went to her room. She sat down on her bed and could see right through the doorway into Atticus's room. Maybe she could find other secrets about him by looking in his room. She quietly walked into his room.

Inside was things similar to hers. The different was that Atticus probably customized his room. There were deadly looking bows and arrows on racks. The more she looked around, the cooler she thought it was. As she was about to leave, she found something that caught her eye. It was a ring. He wouldn't be married already, would he? She couldn't help but look at it.

"Mel are you lost?"

"Yea that's it. This is a big place and I get lost every now and then."

"Your room is there."

"Thanks and nice ring."

"This? I got it from my parents before they were killed."

Going back to her room, Melosa felt a lot of pressure lifted off her. Knowing that the ring was from his parents and not a lover, she couldn't help but smile. She wanted to scream and shout, but held it in. The last thing she thought about was Atticus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mel help!" She found herself on top of a volcano. There was a part that stuck out. She saw two hands holding on and rushed to see who it was. When she looked down, she saw boiling lava and Atticus. She tried to grab his hand and pull him up, but her hand went right through. As his hand slipped, he fell into the lava. Tears and tears ran down her eyes. She just witnessed Atticus die. Of course anyone would be sad seeing their friend die. She was especially sad. There was something different about Atticus.

"No!" She shot up from her bed to realize it was all a dream. That never happened. Atticus was still safe.

"Bad dream?" She turned around to see Atticus sitting on a chair.

"When did you come in?"

"I was going to wake you up, but you looked peaceful when you were sleeping. It's time to eat anyways." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Atticus can you come here?" He went to the bed and sat beside her.

"What is it?" His question was answered with a hug. He was a bit confused, but after he embraced her back. They hugged for a while.

"Look there are the two love birds." They released each other from their grasp and found Tesa watching them.

"Oh we were just..."

"Tesa should you be at the table already?"

"Yes Atticus." They all walked to the table to eat dinner. On the desk, the devices used to communicate was opened. The entire time, Theresa was watching.

Theresa didn't know how she was suppose to feel. She thought Atticus had a crush on her. Though she didn't know if she had a crush on him. He was generous and a great person, but she liked Erik. She was confused about who de really liked.

"So Atticus what are we going to do today?"

"I am going to help you with your wizard training." They walked into a room. It was a garden, full of plants. She sat in the middle crossed legged.

"Okay Mel close your eyes. Focus and just keep breathing." She did as she was told and felt a cool breeze run down her body. It was inside of her though.

"Now try to concentrate that coldness into you hands." She tried as hard as she could but it didn't work. She kept trying until she gave up. It just wouldn't work.

"I can't do it."

"You can't do it because you don't believe you can." She tried again with more confidence in herself this time. She felt her hands turning cold as if she stuffed them in snow. She opened her eyes to se her hands covered in ice.

"Wow it worked. Now I'm hungry."

"Come here." Melosa walked towards the sound of his voice. There was a picnic setup she sat down with Atticus. They talked, chatted, laughed and had a good time together.

"Atticus, why do we all have to come here? Didn't you say that we had to do something?"

"Since your done your training, we can. The point of us being here is that we have to gather our energy and unlock something." They entered another room with Theodore, Tesa and Melody. They all sat in a circle holding hands.

"Okay let's do this." They all focused their energy. In the middle, a podium came out. There was a few piece of ice on it, with a clear crystal case to protect it.

"That worked really well. Didn't it Tesa?"

"Yea it worked Melody."

"What is it? What is it? I don't know what that is."

"I don't actually know. Atticus?" They all looked at him, but he was to dumbfounded to answer.

"I thought it was just a legend. When I was small, I learned that there was a piece of ice that could morph into anything. Also it can transform into any weapon. Only wizards of Yan could use it, if an intruder touched it, it would teleport to the closest wizard. The ice is enchanted so it will never break and will come back to you if you summon it."

He took out his stone an placed it in a hole. The shield disappeared letting out a gas. He took out a piece and pressed it against his arm. Instantly, it turned Atticus's arm to ice.

"Wow I wanna try. Let me! Let me!"

"Theodore calm down. We..." Before Tesa could finish, an alarm went off. They ran to a screen and saw Infinis warriors walking around. There was so many of them that it would take 20 moons to count them all. Not only General Rube was there, but so was Brackus.

"Mel take the kids through the tunnel to a portal. There you can go anywhere you want. Meet up with the other defenders, you'll be more safe there. Everybody keep one of these." He threw all the ice pieces at them and kept one for himself.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying. I'll get the stuff worth saving and meet up with you guys. The tunnels have some traps, so be careful. Now go!" They didn't move, they didn't want to leave Atticus behind.

"Go! I promise." This time he said it louder. They ran off and found the tunnels.

"Make your ice into a shield because who knows what type of traps there are." They walked fast and cautiously. As they pasted a section of the hallway, arrows shot out. One came at a blind spot that the shield didn't block. The arrow flew straight into Melody's heart.

"Go on without me. I'll be fine." She fainted after saying these words, which were going to be her last.

They finally managed to reach the portal, not without sacrifices though. They went through it to find the defenders resting.

"Hey Mel. What with the little kids and where's Atticus?"

"These are the other wizards left. Atticus is still fighting the soldiers. He told us to go first. They probably tracked us down to get revenge for last time."

"Where is he?" Theresa didn't need an answer, she could hear the sound if war machines firing. They went on their stormers and got there in a few minutes.

"There he is." There was an individual that was attacking the soldiers. Arrows, stones and ice was flying. They were all impressed that he shot arrows, casted attacks and used that ice thing all at once. Of course there was also lasers and beams shooting towards him. They all wanted to help, but was too far away still. From where they were, it looked like dominoes were tipping over.

"Wow that was far. I mean that's gotta be about a couple if kilometers. If you divided the speed of the stormers by..."

"Erik we are still to far away to help do anything." Atticus was fighting a group of elite soldiers, the general and Brackus. They were still to far to cast. By the time they got there, it was all finished.

Brackus escaped with General Rube, the soldiers were all dead or knocked unconscious. The authorities was coming to lock away those who survived. Most had an arrow in their hearts it vital areas due to Atticus's perfect accuracy. Atticus himself was barley conscious and was moaning. He being carried by Hunter. Which is his guardian. They all ran up to him.

"How is he doing Theresa?"

"This is really serious Seth. He's been blasted everywhere. It's a lot worse than it looks. We need to get him somewhere safe for me to see."

They all went back to the campsite they left a few hours ago. The moment they got there, Theresa started and everyone watched. Melosa helped her as well. It went into the night and everyone was asleep except for Theresa and Mel.

Theresa thought it was a long process. They had to examine his entire body and check for injuries. There were two arrows in his side and his arm. When she pulled them out to see the wound, he grunted. Using Nostrum Vitae, Theresa was able to heal the bruises and some of the wounds.

"So how is he?"

"There are still some major wounds that I can't heal for some reason. It now depends on his own body, whether or not he can stay alive."

"So he might die?" They saw Tesa and Theodore standing there sobbing. Theresa didn't notice them there.

"Yes" This news made them cry even more. Soon everyone went to sleep. Their eyes had been so sore from today's events that they were begging for sleep.

Mel couldn't sleep, as tiring as today was, she just could sleep knowing that Atticus could die. She walked up to his body and found the piece of ice still attached to his arm. There was something strange about it. She touched it and read one of his thoughts. His voice was struggling to speak.

"Mel if you're seeing this, I moved the HQ to another location. Leave the children there. With the pieces of ice, they can teleport. It's safer and they might be a liability." She moved her hand and came back to reality.

Mel didn't know if she was happy or not. She got a relic of her heritage and she could be a defender again. Atticus took out a bunch of soldiers, but he's cute children were gone as well.

She just sat there next to Atticus's body. They arrived at a city and found an inn. She knew a day had almost past and if he didn't wake up, he never will.

"Why won't you wake up? You promised. I love you." By that time, she was slapping him.

* * *

In another room...

"He's gone."

"Wait Theresa how do you know."

"I told you already Seth. After a day, if Atticus doesn't wake up, he never will. Mel still hasn't come out."

"So he's dead?"

"Yea, we will give him a proper funeral and all."

* * *

Back with Mel and Atticus...

Melosa knew a day had almost passed. Atticus still hasn't waken up yet. After a day of not sleeping, Mel placed her head down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep and a shaded figure placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

Melosa woke up from the sunlight in her eye. She knew that Atticus had passed away for sure. Instead of sitting on a chair, she was on the bed. She glanced around, but there was nobody there.

"Good Morning Mel." Hearing that, she wished that it was Atticus. That voice she recognized it.

"Adam?"

"How'd you know?" He said opening his cape so he wouldn't be invisible.

"I think I can remember how your voice goes. It's great to see you." Mel stood up and hugged him. She just really needed someone.

"Are you okay?"

"You don't know about it do you? That's why your so joyous."

"I don't know that my best friend took down a bunch of soldiers and those war machines? Oh and almost took down Brackus and General Rube by himself?"

"Why are you so happy then?"

"Atticus is alive. Who do you think sent me here to check up on you?"

"He is? He is! Where is he?"

"I think he should be almost fully recovered from Theresa's Nosturm Vitae stone. They should be done by now.

"Thanks Adam." Rushed out the door, she found Erik and Atticus fixing the stormers. She ran up to them.

"Maybe I should let you guys have some alone time. I mean, yea I'll just go now." She waited for him to leave before talking.

"Atticus you're alive!" He smiled.

"I guess maybe when you were slapping me, you smacked just hard enough to do so."

"You were awake?"

"I couldn't move but I knew everything that was going on. About what you said, is that true?" She was blushing, on the inside and out.

"Look Atticus, I'm still not sure why I said it. Maybe I was too sad or something, but I need time to think it over."

"I understand. Since I'm cured, I'll be leaving. So this is good bye." Just like that, another person walked out of her life. She knew she wanted them to come back though.


End file.
